Shiki (Senran Kagura)
Summary Shiki is a playable character from the Senran Kagura ''video game series. She makes her debut in ''Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A first-year student at Gessen Girls' Academy. She uses high-spirited gyaru language (adapted as "valley girl" speak in the English version) and makes friends everywhere she goes, often texting them at inappropriate times. Despite her shinobi training and discipline, she hasn't forgotten her younger days as a freewheeling rich girl, and still misses her parents deeply. To soothe her grief, both for her parents and her adopted grandfather Kurokage, she often recites the Heart Sutra to herself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Frantic Mode '''Name: Shiki Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery, Mist Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Transformation, Breath Attack, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon bats of varying sizes which can damage her opponent or grant her Flight), Limited Size Manipulation (Can control the size of her hat), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Yumi and has fought other strong shinobi like Mirai and Yagyu), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Yagyu and other shinobi) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Yumi, took hits from Yagyu and Ryobi), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi in Gessen Girls' Academy) Range: Extended melee range with scythe and several tens of meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and weapons. Standard Equipment: Double Bladed Scythe, her bat summons Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Gessen shinobi. Multilingual and very knowledgeable on Buddhism. She's also quite tech savvy. Weaknesses: Can be a bit too carefree. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shin Soku ZX:' Shiki summons a group of bats with her blood-red mist and sits on top of them as they carry her and her scythe forward right at her enemies. She bombards them with a rush of bats, blood-red mist and her scythe which hangs to the side. The attack finishes as Shiki pushes her enemies into a corner, dismounts her bats and takes hold of her scythe. *'Kū Soku ZIX:' Shiki takes off her hat and tosses it up into the air, where it expands. Her hat turns upwards and releases a ripple-like wave of darkness that carries many of her bats towards her opponent(s). *'Sho Gyom ZEX:' Shiki creates a puff of smoke, and when it clears, she is completely naked, with her bats acting as censors. She throws her hands up into the air, generating a giant tornado of darkness. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mirio Togata (My Hero Academia) Mirio's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Senran Kagura Category:Anime Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Users